Mother
by Flava Sava
Summary: [Bring me to life by Evanescence][Episode 3] After their mother's death, the Elric brothers decide to bring their mother back.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or anything related to it. I also do not own any songs by Evanescence._

**Summary: **_A song fic about Ed and Al bringing back their mother. Bring me to life By Evanescence. R&R _

**Author's note: **_I've had this idea brewing in my head for sometime... I just didn't have the time to write it. I'm sorry if any of this doesn't follow Episode 3. I wanted it to have the exact wording from the anime so that it would be a lot better, but I couldn't remember everything they said...and I don't have the anime. So I did my best with what I could remember, and with what I felt needed to be here. Please forgive me for anything that sounds too OOC. Read and Review. I love criticism, and greatly appreciate it! _

_Now, on to the story._

* * *

Edward and Alphonse carefully drew the transmutation circle in milky white chalk. They made sure that it was exactly how the book had directed. Both boys had been well prepared for what they were going to do.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 25 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams," said Al as he and Ed mixed in the elements in a large container in the middle of the circle.

"Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 75 grams. Iron, 5 grams. Silicon, 3 grams. And traces of 15 other elements…. That should do it Al," Ed said as they finished mixing in the remainder of the elements.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

Ed and Al stood before the container. "But brother, we need something for the equivalent exchange," Al protested.

"Here give me your finger," Ed said, pulling out a small knife. He quickly cut open Al's finger, and then his own. "This should be enough. Our blood, for hers…." He explained, putting his finger over the container, and letting the blood drip onto the mass of elements. Al looked at his hand, and then copied his brother. They both then turned, and went to the outside of the alchemy circle. "Ready Al?" Ed asked, glancing over at his brother. Al nodded, and they both put their hands on the circle to activate it.

_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life _

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Ed smiled, knowing that they were at last bringing back their mother. It wouldn't be long now before she was back with them like before she had died a year before. As they continued on with their transmutation, the light from the circle suddenly changed. Nervously, Ed looked around, wondering why things had suddenly changed.

There was a sudden scream that caught his attention, which he turned his head to see his little brother Al, suddenly getting pulled into this large gate. "Brother! Brother, help me!" Al screamed as he reached for Ed while the vines pulled him in.

In a panic, Ed reached for Al, but was never able to grasp a hold of his hand. A bright light suddenly filled the room as the vines suddenly took Ed's left leg from him. It disappeared before his eyes as the light slowly faded.

Ed looked around in a panic, and then drew another transmutation circle on the inside of a large suit of armor along the wall. He activated it quickly, waiting for the results.

"Please bring him back…" Ed said, clutching his right shoulder. Alphonse soon began to stir behind him.

"Uhhh… Ed…? Why am I in this suit?" He asked, sitting upright. Al's eyes suddenly saw Ed, bent over the circle; he stood quickly, and went to Ed. "Brother! Brother what happened? Where's mother?" Al asked, looking towards the container.

"Don't look Al… It's not human…" Ed said, wincing as more blood came from his wounds. "It's not human…I thought we could do it… I thought we could bring her back…"

Al looked at the container, seeing the contents breathing as if they were alive. He gasped, horrified that what they had transmuted wasn't human. The breaths came shallowly, and in a raspy way; a sound that would haunt their dreams.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

* * *

_  
What do you think? Too OOC? Any suggestions? Please review so I know what you think of it! _


End file.
